If you want to go far
by Suriee
Summary: "... If you want to go fast, go alone. If you want to go far, go together. What do you truly want Jack?"


**Xiaolin Showdown**

Gift fic I wrote for zarkyus (tumblr .com) the past year for the **Spicermas Gift Exchange 2k16** in tumblr that I totally forgot to post here.

I love the idea of Jack as dragon of metal and zarkyus wanted a 'friendship' drabble so, this is what happened.

 **Note:** This is one of my first attempts to write in english. Special thanks to Freaku that offered herself to help me with the translation. And thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here (just be kind please).

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **If you want to go far...**

It was a real surprise to know that his skill with metal was, actually, magic.

Jack knew he was skilful to create stuff since the first time his mom let him play with legos but, still, this was like magic! Well, real magic.

Now, let's admit, Jack wasn't exactly fond to the idea of becoming a monk and all, much less after the last time fiasco but this also meant that he was now more valuable for the Heylin. Maybe even Chase would like to have him as partner now!

However, and sadly, everything he got was Omi's attention. More than the usual anyway. Man, why this things only happened to him? Jack thought Chase would be interested this time but he didn't went to pick him up. That put him in a really bad mood. But then again, he was Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, and giving up wasn't something he was used to do. To lose? Yeah. To be beaten? Sure. But giving up? Never! And what if Chase didn't want him? Jack would show him and the rest of them who he was!

"Jack Spicer! Stop being so lazy and keep running!"

Unfortunately, Omi as teacher was worse than Chase as boss when he had to clean the whole citadel. Jack wasn't used to all this horrible torture that the monks disguised asexercise. What kind of exercise let you fighting to catch breath? If it weren't because Jack wanted this so bad he would had fled kilometers ago. For real.

A whole month later after the day they discovered about his power Omi kept trying to teach him how to walk with his fingers.

"You know cheeseball, that looks cool and all but I really can't see why would I need to do that."

"Jack Spicer, this is a show of your ability as a xiaolin warrior! Someday you would be able to do this too and that day I will be very proud of your progress!"

Jack just rolled his eyes, suppressing a smirk. Even if Omi was incredibly annoying and persistent he was the only one that were with him since the very beggining, supporting and encouraging him. And if Jack had to be completely honest (with himself at least) that was an amazing feeling. He still hated the robes and have some differences with the other monks but, in general, he was getting along with the rest of the guys. Just knowing that he had someone else backing him up was something completely new for him… And his chest felt warmer when he thought about it.

He could chat with Kimiko about video games and makeup, play some pranks with Raimundo, hang out with Clay and talk and watch figure skating with someone that actually understood what was about, fool around with Dojo and try to sneak from master Fung with the others too. The whole 'friends' thing that he got along with the 'dragon of metal' title was more worthy than the title itself.

And that probably was the thing that scared him the most. Jack was used to be by himself, not because he wanted but for that's how things were since ever. But now he had something else, he has some kind of weird friendship and… And he was afraid of that. He was scared of messing up that so badly. He still wanted power and be the one everybody else have to look up but sometimes, between scrubbing the floor and trying to keep floating Kimiko's laptop for more than 2 minutes, Jack found himself wishing to stay like that forever. Doing silly stuff and sharing moments with the monks.

He still was in contact with the rest of the Heylin and he was teased by being a 'Xiaolin loser' now but, as always, Jack pretended those comments didn't affect him even when deep, deep down, there was a tiny voice that were whispering him all the time that he didn't belong there. Than Jack didn't deserve to have this.

Maybe was because all he learnt with Wuya or that was his nature after all but after a couple months Jack found himself wishing to go back home with his robots and his old life. His old habits were hard to control and he got more and more desperate about it every new day in the temple. Jack didn't notice but the others did; They saw him strugging, to get away from them slowly, lock himself in his room just because, to leave aside his robots and his new hobby of floating Kimiko's devices around the temple just to make her mad. And they got worried for a good reason, thinking that Jack could leave the temple again.

It was late that evening when Jack saw Wuya outside the temple and he went with her, without thinking. Did he trust her? Not at all. But she was the oldest friendship he had and he missed her… Was stupid, yes, but he couldn't help it.

"You know Jack, with your power and my training, we could do great things together…" She tried to seduce him to her side again, like always, but this time things weren't as easy as before.

"I don't know..."

"You want power, don't you? And you know you'll never get that in here. But if you come with me…"

Jack thought, while Wuya kept talking, that he didn't knew what he wanted anymore. Power? Yes. He wanted that so badly but he also liked to have friends. He got up after a while to get back the temple, arguing that he was going to think about it, and Wuya let him go with a warning that her proposal was only temporary; He had to make his decision tonight.

When he got in Master Fung was at the door already, waiting for him, with that look on his face that told Jack he knew what were he doing and what Jack was thinking.

"Enjoying a night walk?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. Night walk." He went with that even when they both knew Jack didn't walk unless utterly neccesary. "So… What's up?"

Master Fung started to walk inside, looking at him in a clear sign of 'you better come with me'.

"Have I said I'm proud of you?"

"Wow, what?!" Jack stopped, staring at the older man as if he had suddenly grown another head. "What?" Master Fung smiled like the whole situation was damn funny.

"You have grown up a lot in the past months Jack. We all are proud of you."

"Okay, **no…** This is, this is all because you know I've been talking with them, right?"

It was hard to believe in someone suddenly complimenting you, out of nowhere, so Master Fung couldn't blame him for doubting, right?

"I know you are facing a difficult decision in your life Jack. I know you are confused and afraid, but don't press yourself into whatever is making you doubt of yourself."

Jack looked away, to the darkness of the night outside the temple and a chill went up his spine. Yeah he still was afraid of darkness.

What a great worth, **indeed.** He thought with bitterness.

"Everything always take time to grow. Your character, your learning, your friendships… Don't let fear rush you into making a decision."

"But..." Jack bit his lip, embracing himself in an attempt to comfort. "But what if this is not what I am supposed to do? What if I do something wrong and end ruining everything?" Master Fung smiled gently, hodling his shoulders.

"Are you afraid Jack Spicer"

"Yeah!" Stupid question, on his opinon.

"Then be afraid. There is nothing wrong with that. But you have friends now that can help you to lighten the load. Remember; If you want to go fast, go alone. If you want to go far, go together. What do you truly want Jack?"

"I… I want to go far." He admitted, feeling somehow lightweight.

"Then you know what you have to do."

Jack sipped his nose and nodded, going with him inside the illuminated rooms, away from the stupid darkness. That night, at dinner, Rai suggested to watch the soccer World Cup and everybody started arguing about what was better to watch and dinner become a mess from where Master Fung fled in a rush.

"We had to bear that karaoke thing with you and Keiko, we deserve to watch the World Cup." Kimiko was practically on fire, staring at Rai.

"Hey! Is my laptop, my choice!"

"I think we all can share our opinions."

"I agree with Clay. We can propose what to do after dinner. Like more training!" Everybody ignored Omi in a very professional way.

"Clay is right. We should vote."

"I vote for the winter games."

"Not fair! Clay and Jack go together in that." Jack snorted too hard when Clay nudged him, both smirking at Rai's pissed face.

"I vote for that too." Kimiko winked at both.

"You are doing this just to pester me!"

"And seems we did a pretty good job partner." Rai sulked in the chair, crossing his arms, really annoyed.

"What about training?" And Omi didn't gave up with his idea.

"Maybe tomorrow Omi. Let's go."

Kimiko was the first one to stand up and the others followed her, even the grumpy ones, and Jack found himself following her willing, happy to be respalded even in something so simple.

At that moment Jack knew that yes, he still had time to decide in which side he wanted to be at the end but for now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

With his friends.

* * *

 **Some fluff for the holidays.**


End file.
